Warriors Lemons
by electroniicneko
Summary: Here you go guys, a bunch of Lemons! :D
1. GrayXFire: Fun Night

Fireheart walked into the den after a say of patrols and flopped down into his nest, he looked up and purred as Graystripe

walked in and layed down beside him. Fireheart always felt funny around Graystripe, he didn't know why exactly but he did.

Graystripe wasn't able to sleep that night, he kept thinking of Fireheart.

He looked at Fireheart and felt his member harden, finally he couldn't take it anymore and padded across the den to where Fireheart was.

Fireheart looked up at Graystripe sleepily "G-Graystripe?" he said drowsily.

Graystripe grabbed Firehearts scruff and prodded Firehearts entrance, Fireheart raked the ground with his claws and struggled to get away "G-GRAYSTRIPE?!" he meowed.

Tigerclaw on the other side of the den stirred and Fireheart flattened his ears, Graystripe pushed into Fireheart causing him to whimper in pain "P-Please! n-no!" he begged, Graystripe ignored Firehearts pleas and started thrusting into him slowly.

Fireheart groaned in pain and grit his teeth as Graystripe thrust into him.

Graystripe flattened his ears and started increasing the tempo, thrusting harder and faster.

Fireheart gasped in pleasure "G-Graystripe!"

Graystripe purred as Fireheart moved his tail out of his way, he greedily started thrusting faster into Fireheart.

Fireheart groaned "Mmmm, yes, Graystripe! Fuck me!"

Graystripe smirked and was happy to fuck Fireheart harder and faster, he lifted his right leg and started pounding into Fireheart.

"A-AH!" Fireheart moaned loudly "OH STARCLAN YES!"

Graystripe groaned, pounding into Fireheart and about to cum "F-Fireheart I-" he broke off as he came inside of Fireheart.

Fireheart flopped onto the ground and his eyes went wide to see every cat in the den staring at them with wide eyes


	2. FireXTiger: Lust

It was a Leaf bare night when it was thinking of the

threat that Tigerstar was bringing to his walked along the

Thunderpath looking across the turned and padded toward

the corner of his eyes he saw Tigerstar leap at

knocked him onto his got up and ripped his claws down

Tigerstars

hissed in rage and leaped at pinned him down

and grasped Firestars yowled in rage.**"Get off me you piece of Crowfood!"**

Tigerstar pushed in and Firestar pumped in and out of

yowled and struggled to get pumped in and

out of moaned as Tigerstar pumped faster.**"T-Tigerstar!**" He moaned as he did Firestar.**"How do you like this Kittypet?" **He groaned. **"Much better than Graystripe huh?**"

Firestar moaned and he noticed what was

struggled away from Tigerstar and pelted back to looked behind

expecting to see Tigerstar racing after Tigerstar was just

standing where Firestar raced away from raced back to

saw Firestars return and padded towards him."**Firestar,What happened?"** He looks at him then turned his head away.**"N-Nothing."**He looks at him with disbelief is his eyes then shrugged and said.**"Okay then.**"He

turned and padded off to the Warriors looked at him and

then padded towards his lied down in his nest and thought about

what he thought about Tigerstar he got an image in his

of Tigerstar doing it he thought about doing it to

snapped awake and shook himself._What am i thinking?!_ Firestar thought._Hes a MALE!_ Firestar Laid his head on his paws and fell asleep.


	3. RedtailXRusty: Intruder

Rusty flicked his tail and jumped down from his garden fence, he wanded into the forest and looked around, eventually bumping into a small tomcat with a bushy red lowered himself to the ground and slowly backed away,Then tom turned around to him and perked his ears in intrest,his deep sounding voice soon interrupted rustys thoughts on him"Well well..what do we have here.."he walked towards him,his pace not fast nor Slow just felt something unusual about this tom,His ears Flicked tail curling around himself as he backed crouching on the Sniffed him and walked around him

Rust shivered and flattened his ears in defense, even though he knew what would happen if she Tom decided to attack him,crouching even lower then tom stood behind him,Smirking put his paw besides rusty's hip,Rusty being half his size would make it Easier For this,Rusty whimpered "P-Please don't hurt me..." he whined the tom grabbed his Hips and Drew Rusty softly to him"if you'd call This Pain more than pleasure,then I dont know what's wrong with you kittypet"

Rusty's eyes went wide and tried to flee but Redtail had his scruff in his a Swift Move RedTail entered Rusty and Now began to Hit against him gave up struggling and his front paws gave away

Slowly his claws unsheathed into the ground as Redtail Slammed into him harder making the poor Rusty Yowl but soon moan in panted as Redtail slammed his huge member in and out of him groaning

soon Redtail Was about to Come as his claws slowly unsheathed into rusty's hips"A-agh..."The Semen Squirted out of his member inside Rusty and all over the ginger toms yowled in pleasure "A-AH!"

Rusty Dropped to The Floor As Redtail panted,Letting go of his scruff Even more Semen Squirted at Rusty,Redtail Smirked and walked Past Rusty Looking at him"your one tough Boy Kittypet.."


End file.
